Surprise
by emmybaby
Summary: The death of her best friends brother sent her and her mother into hiding after the man who murdered him decided to come after them. Now with a new name and face to face with her past how will Kelly Gibb's deal with her life. Will she run back to hiding with her mother or embrace her past and enjoy a better future-complete
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone so this is a little something I have been working on. It will only be about 3 or 4 chapters long so It wont take up much time. Also a new update for my Gibbs and Shannon story 'love makes the heart grow fonder' will be posted by Tuesday. Anyway I love to hear what you all think so please drop me a REVIEW I love you all forever :)**

20 years ago when I was only 8 years old everything went haywire. Dad shipped off for what I hope was the last time. Then while I was over at my best friend Maddie's, mom witnessed the murder of Maddie's older brother Jake. Mom was able to identify the guy who did it but before anything could be done the NIS officer who was assigned to protect us was shot while driving the van. I remember waking up on the side of the road, mom was laying a little ways away, and there was NIS and FBI agents all around the EMTs that were helping us. The next time I woke up I was in the hospital the white walls all around me, the gross hospital smell. Mom was sitting in a chair next to my bed. After I was released which only took a few days we were immediately sent into hiding. The worst part was that my dad could never know. And we never knew we still don't know whether or not he lived or died. Well that's not entirely true I mean mom has no idea but every year on his birthday I call him. I don't say anything, I let him answer then I wait until he curses and hangs up before I sink down to the ground cradling the phone while I cry for my father. He was not only my dad he was my best friend. I was always told you could have more than one best friend and so I put him in the list too. Life goes on whether you want it to or not. For my last year of college I transferred to Georgetown to complete my Degree in Forensic investigation. They have an amazing internship program with both the FBI and NCIS which was well known as NIS back in the day. My move to DC was as smooth as ever. I left the FBI's protection two years ago. After all the man who shot Jake was dead and long gone. I was advised to keep my name the FBI had given me which I intended to do, I mean it has been too many years to change it right now when everything is all in my new name. Anyways I'm here in DC in my new apartment near the campus ready to start the next chapter of my life, away from my mom and the forever present protection officers. That's why my internship choice is NCIS.

I paced around my new apartment putting away many books and knick knacks. It was beginning to look like home. I have missed DC more than I thought. Today also happened to be my dads birthday and for once I have no one to walk in on me crying. I know that I am no longer under the protection and I can actually speak to him, and maybe I will...Last year however I froze when it came time to say something. After all it has been 20 years, 20 years that he has gone on to believe we are dead.

Ring...Ring...Ring...Is he going to answer...Ring...Click... "You have reached Gibb's phone, he can't answer right now please try again because he won't listen to a message. BEEP"

Like every year before this I sank to the floor and cried, I cried for a few hours until I had no more tears to shed. The next day I made my way to the college campus to begin my first day of classes.

Looking through my papers as I walked out of the room, I ran straight into a blonde woman who was also staring into a stack of papers. "Oh my, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." I stumbled.

"Neither was I, it's totally ok." She said as she looked up. "I'm Maddie." She told me.

"Kelly, but everyone calls me Elizabeth." I responded.

"That's an unusual jump from Kelly." She said in confusion.

"It's my middle name, it has been used as my primary name for the last 20 years." I said. We started walking towards the exit as we continued our conversation. "So what's your major?" I asked.

"Equestrian Veterinary Masters degree. You?" she responded. If I didn't know any better I would say I knew her.

"Forensic Investigation." I told her. We sat on a bench outside the building. "DC has changed so much. "I said out of the blue.

"You have been here before?"

"Yea I was born here, lived here for a few years before moving to Camp Pendleton in California, then moved back after two years. Marine Brat."

"Me two, my mom and then my older brother joined once he turned 18. It's strange my family was also moved to Pendleton for a couple years while growing up. I moved back here when I was seven and we have been here ever since." She told me.

Just then a guy walked around the corner. "Are you Maddie Tyler?" I silently gasped, as I realized why she looked familiar and why her story matched mine. Maddie Tyler was my best friend growing up, she lived in DC next door then in Pendleton across the street before both of our families got transferred back to DC.

"Yes." Confirmed. "Can I help you?"

"This is for you." He said as he handed her a small envelope. He then walked away.

"Wow, it's... Awe it's from Tony. He's this older guy who saved my life about a year ago. We have been kinda secretly dating ever since."

"Why keep it a secret?" I asked.

"Well he's older then I am, and his boss was always like a father to me." She replied.

"Oh that's actually romantic." I said getting caught up in the story. However I didn't clue into the hint she left as to who the boss was. I looked down at my watch. "Oh my I have to run my internship starts in half an hour and I need to get all the way over to the navy yard."

"Crap I gotta head out to. See you around."

I made it to the Navy Yard in record time. I scooted through security and up to the directors office rather quickly.

"The director will see you now." The woman named Cynthia said. I stood and approached the door. As I walked in I noted the presence of someone in the back corner.

"Director Sheppard, Thank you for seeing me."

"Yes Miss Menroe, Thank you for coming in. We are glad to have you for our internship program. Please take a seat." I did as asked. "Now Miss Menroe, I have been informed by the FBI of a portion of your case and we can deffinatly work around it. Agent Fornell also mentioned that you left the program under your own vice but have chosen not to return to your original life as so much time has passed. He also said that you nor your mother who has not left the program as of yet have been informed whether or not your father is alive. Now he told me that you asked to have your real name with held?"

"Yes director I don't believe my real name is pertinent to anything so I have asked to keep my past behind me until I can figure out the realities of what happened. If you need to be in the know then I would ask for your discretion." I said as I sent a quick glance behind me towards the other person occupying the room. "I may have left the program but allot of the things the FBI taught are still ingrained in my mind."

"Of course." She nodded to what I can now see as a man who then left the room. I saw only the back of his head which looked oddly familiar to me but I was still unable to discern who it was but that didn't matter now.

"Kelly Elizabeth Gibbs is my original name ma'am. But if we could keep this on the down low."

"Gibbs must be a common name."

"Yes ma'am there is about 100 Gibbs family's on the east coast alone. Anyways I am ready to start whenever you need me to."

"Perfect, you start this afternoon." Director Sheppard said in a chipper tone. "Right this way, I will show you to the team you will be working with until you head off to FLETC after graduating from George Town."

We made our way down stairs to meet the team. The agent from the office stood with his back to me looking intently at a television screen. "Damit tell me you have something, anything." His voice sounded extremely familiar to me.

"Working on it boss." A younger man said as he rushed to a desk closest to us. Two other agents flew to their desks as well.

"Agent Gibbs your intern." The director said. He turned around. I nearly fell over as the realization of who it was dawned on me. My father after all these years, after all the silent phone calls, he's here still in DC working for the navy. It's great to see him alive and in person. My legs were trembling under my weight.

"Hello, you can sit there." I just barley heard him say.

"What?"

"Over there, your desk. DiNozzo, show her the ropes."

I smiled inwardly at his cut throat ways. DiNozzo as he was called led me over to a desk just behind the other agent. "Tony DiNozzo, nice to meet you." So this is the older guy Maddie is secretly seeing. He is cute.

"Thank you Agent DiNozzo." I said as he handed me a few things I would need to get started. He also briefed me on the case. I got started right away. Finding information on the dead marine's wife's bank account that could be pertinent to the case.

"What do ya got?" Gibbs shouted as he entered the bullpen again.

Everyone made their way back over to the plasma. "The car PFC Charin was driving was a stolen car off a DC impound lot. Talked to the manager he didn't even notice the car was gone." Tony announced.

"He was last seen driving away from a Wal Mart where he purchased a cell phone and a pack of double A batteries." Ziva David as I learned spoke next.

McGee then added. "His sister said that he had been acting strange ever since he returned home from Afghanistan although she couldn't pin point anything specific."

"The wife's bank account shows unusual activity, she purchased two plane tickets to Russia the morning of her husband's death. They left this morning first class. I also looked into her past purchases, within a three month span she bought small amounts of mercury. She made it appear to be a part of art projects."

"How so Menroe?" Gibbs's asked.

"She also bought large amounts of beads, the things you make earrings with and glue. Lots of glue." Her plane lands in six hours. The other ticket was in the name Leroy Miles. It is an assumed name, his real name is Kostav Drobnjakovic he is wanted by the secret police out of old soviet union for an attempt on Joseph Stailn. He has also been arrested three times in the states for wanted drug connections to the Reynosa drug cartel." I said the name trying to hold back the anger I felt. "No charges ever stuck." I finished.

"Very good Menroe."

"How'd you do that?" DiNozzo asked in a confused voice.

"Simply. You asked me to look up the wife. So I searched her bank records and found out what I needed to then I looked up the man she is traveling with. It's simple computer work DiNozzo." I said in amusement. My father came up behind him and smacked him on the back of the head as he went to his desk and grabbed his gun and badge.

"DiNozzo, David, McGee check out his CO. Menroe your with me." Oh my god, I am going to be alone with my father for the first time in 20 years. Only he has no idea who I am.

We arrived to the car in five minutes. "Where are we going exactly?"

"Talk to the sister." He replied. We sat in utter silence the whole ride there. Once we arrived we made our way up to the front door of PFC Charin's older sister Caralyn.

"Hello?" She answered.

He looked to me and gave a slight nod. "NCIS, this is agent Gibbs, I'm Elizabeth Menroe, can we ask you a few questions?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." She said as she ushered us into the sitting room. "What can I do for you?"

"You mentioned to one of our agents that your brother had been acting strange leading up to his death?" Gibbs began.

"Yes he came home from being gone for six months, he asked to stay here, which I thought to be the beginning of the weirdness. I thought he would go to be with his wife. Is she a suspect?" The sister asked. Gibbs gave a quick nod of his head in my direction.

"Yes, she is. Do you know Leroy Miles or Um, Kostav Drobnjakovic?" I asked her.

"Leroy Miles is Sasha's father. What does he have to do with this?"

"We believe he knows what happened to your brother. He is also wanted in Russia for terrorism dating back to the time of Stalin." Gibbs told her.

"Oh my god that's horrible."

"Did you know they booked a flight to Russia?"

"No I had no idea I never liked Sasha so we never spoke unless we had to. The wedding and my father's funeral are the only times we spoke. She gave her condolences then hung on my brother's arm until they left. He left the funeral early which pissed me and our mother off but we knew it was all because of her."

"Thank you Miss Charin we will be in touch." Gibbs said as we made our way out of her home and into the car. "Well." He said as soon as we pulled away from the curb.

"If that's your way of asking what I think, I believe Sasha killed her husband because he figured out the truth and was possibly going to tell authorities. Him acting weird and wanting to stay with his sister tells me he was going to leave her as soon as he could."

"I think you are right Monroe." Gibbs said as he continued to drive down the busy DC streets back to headquarters.

It took another three days to close the case. Miles was arrested in Russia and sentenced to death while his daughter was deported back to the states to live out a life sentence at Pentenville. I was packing up my bag to head back to class when agent DiNozzo stalked over to my desk with a lopsided grin on his face.

"You remind me of someone?" He said forming it as a question.

"Do I?" I replied with a question.

"Yea, I just can't figure it out."

"Well I have a rule Agent DiNozzo, if you want something to stay hidden tell no one. Therefore whatever your thinking flirting it out of me is not going to work." I told him.

"Rule. Gibbs, that's it Elizabeth you remind me of Gibbs. Your eyes and facial structure are a big clue but the rules. Now the rules are a dead giveaway." I froze shocked in place. How the hell am I supposed to wiggle my way out of this one? "You are the one that calls him on his birthday right?" I realize he is not going to let this go so I grab his arm and drag him to the women's washroom, slamming open all the stall door making sure no one is inside. I lock the main door and swirl around to face him.

"You can't tell anyone." I said matter of factly.

"But your Gibb's kid the one who he thinks is dead, I don't understand why you have been hiding from him. From what I have heard you had the perfect family."

"

No one is perfect Tony. Okay listen I am going to tell you something and you need to keep it to yourself okay it will explain everything." I said looking him directly in the eye. "My mother and I were put in witness protection. I left two years ago to move away for college my mom is still hiding. They said it is best if I stick to the story I was given and until I know it is 100% safe I have to keep mum about it. Oh and congrats on dating my best friend, it's too bad I can't tell her who I am." I told him rambling on and on like I did when I was a kid.

"Do you know what your death did to your dad?"

"No honestly other then me calling him and staying silent I haven't checked up on him."

"Why do you call him?"

"Because it's my way of making sure he is still alive, still keeping on like he should. I know he is married. I heard her answer the phone once."

"Okay Kelly, Gibbs is not married." He stated.

"But I..."

"He was three times all divorced, all red heads."

"Redheads?"

"Yup they all kind of looked like your mom in a way or at least they did in the photos I saw when peaking in his file." We heard a loud knocking on the door so I begged him to keep quiet and we exited the bathroom leaving agents with stunned expressions behind us. I am pretty sure they think we did it in the girls room but I don't care.

Back in the bullpen Gibbs had returned from getting a new cup of coffee. He walked right over to me when he saw me coming around the corner. "Monroe, I don't normally take on interns but I will admit you work a lot faster than my whole team put together. I think though that you would be better suited in the lab. You seemed extremely uncomfortable being in the field this week." I looked down at my shoes unsure of what to say. I can't just tell him it was because I was terrified of him figuring it out.

"I was just nervous since it was my first time out in the field I will be better soon I promise." I told him slinging my bag over my shoulder. I swung my hair up in to a messy bun as I walked past him. The next thing I knew his hand was around my arm forcing me to stop. I turned to face him my blue eyes staring into his. I was at that moment I knew he knew. He turned me slightly and brushed a few stray strands of hair away from my neck reminding me of the little diamond shaped birthmark. Something I remember him commenting on when I was little.

_Flashback_

"_If you ever get lost and we can't tell my looking into your big beautiful blue eyes that you are our amazing daughter we can always tell by this." My dad said placing his finger softly on my neck right over the little birthmark. _

"_Daddy you are crazy." I giggled moving over to flop down on the sofa." _

"_My angel. I love you." _

_End Flashback_

"Kelly?"

I just stared at him, tears springing to my eyes even though I was fighting them.

"Is it really you." I couldn't say anything I have gone for so long not talking to him as Kelly as his little girl. I did the only thing I could think of.

I bolted.


	2. Chapter 2

_**fanFlashback**_

"_**If you ever get lost and we can't tell my looking into your big beautiful blue eyes that you are our amazing daughter we can always tell by this." My dad said placing his finger softly on my neck right over the little birthmark. **_

"_**Daddy you are crazy." I giggled moving over to flop down on the sofa." **_

"_**My angel. I love you." **_

_**End Flashback**_

"**Kelly?"**

**I just stared at him, tears springing to my eyes even though I was fighting them. **

"**Is it really you." I couldn't say anything I have gone for so long not talking to him as Kelly as his little girl. I did the only thing I could think of. I bolted.**

Outside the rain was beating down on the pavement hard. I looked to my car parked a few feet away. I had no idea what to do or where to go. Mom I have to see my mom. I grabbed my car keys from the front pocket on my bag and unlocked the car, opening the door I tossed my bag to the side and started the engine. I looked over my shoulder to back out and saw him standing in the doorway watching me. Now normally this would be creepy but I couldn't help but feel a sense of safety and longing. My father hasn't forgotten about me. He still loves me I could tell by the look in his eyes when he spoke my name, my real name. I took off like a bullet from the parking lot and drove straight to Richmond Virginia where my mom is currently living.

Knock knock knock

"Sweet heart what's wrong?" My mother asked as I barged in through the door.

"I saw him, I talked to him, he's okay." I told her. The look on her face told me she has no idea what I just said.

"Kelly." She never uses my name anymore it's always whatever name the feds have given me.

"Dad." Her face dropped and paled as I said the one word that I knew would send her over the edge.

"Kelly what do you mean you saw and talked to him, I though he died."

"No mom that's just what that cocky fed told you. Dad is very much alive he works at NCIS he has a life, three ex-wives, a whole new family." I looked at my mom who was now sitting on the sofa with her head in her hands.

"He has a wife and kids."

"No he had three other wives all red-heads no children that I know of, but his team of agents they are his family."

"Red heads?"

"Yeah Agent DiNozzo told me this afternoon. He tried to find you in others but obviously failed. At least that's the impression I got." Then I heard it, my mother crying. "I call him every year you know."

"You do?" She said looking up at me through tear soaked eyelashes.

"Yeah on his birthday. I never say anything I just sit there quietly until he gets frustrated and hangs up on me.

My mother jumped from her spot on the sofa and engulfed me in a giant hug. I could feel her tear soaking my shirt. "Mom?"

"Yes baby?"

"He knows who I am and I know I left the program but if what Agent DiNozzo told me dad isn't going to stop looking until he finds you."

"Kelly what did you tell him?" she asked in a hushed but serious tone.

"All we talked about was the case I forgot about the mark on my neck a put my hair up, once he said my name I didn't say anything I just took off."

"Oh sweet heart I am so sorry."

"It's okay mom, I have a plan. I have to go but I'll see you soon."

The next morning I woke up in my own bed in my apartment to a loud banging on the door. Swinging my feet over the side of the bed I grumbled my way to the door. I flung open the door my eyes blurry and my hair a mess atop my head. "What?" I said bitterly.

"Good morning to you to sunshine." Maddie said coming into my living room holding a giant steaming cup of coffee. "For you." She said handing it over.

"Thank you and good morning. Sorry I haven't actually gotten up yet."

"It's okay I know it's early. I need to ask you something?" She said forming it as a question to ask my permission.

I sat down on the couch and she did the same opposite me. I looked at her to tell her she could start anytime. Taking a sip of my coffee I looked up and noticed a photo of the two of us as kids sitting right behind her. I prayed to god she didn't turn around and flip out. "Tony hasn't talked to me since yesterday, he says it's work related." She looked down at her hands. "Do you think it's because of agent Gibbs, because I remind him of his daughter and he thinks Tony is too old for me?"

I blinked and looked back at her face. "No I think it has more to do with me than it does Gibbs." She looked at me puzzled. It was at that moment I realized I really miss my best friend. I want to tell her the truth. I did leave the program after all I have the power and free will to tell whoever I want the truth about who I am. Telling Maddie isn't going to do my mom any harm, she wont tell anyone the truth or my mom's location.

"What?" She said standing up.

"Look behind you Maddie." She did as I said. Her body freezing in place. I set the coffee on the table in front of me and stood up. She turned to face me now holding the picture of us sitting together in the garden at my old house. The little lunch box of treasures under the freshly turned dirt.

"Kelly? Kelly Gibbs?"

I just smiled weakly at her.

"But you… you died?"

"I can explain."

I walked into the FBI's main office with my head held high. I called the Director and told her I wouldn't be in for the rest of the week before calling my professor for today's class to tell them I was gone for the afternoon. "Can I help you?"

"Hi I am looking for the Director." I told the blonde behind the desk.

"Sure top floor the secretary there will assist you." I made my way to the elevators and up to the top floor.

"Hi I am looking to speak with the director, I do not have an appointment but it is very urgent I speak to him." I told her standing at the door with the title Director on it. She looked at me and decided I wasn't a threat.

She pressed a button on her phone before speaking, "director there is someone here to see you. She says it's urgent."

"Send her in."

I walked in through the huge doors and stood right in front of his desk.

"How can I help you?" He looked at me, his voice actually held concern.

"Hi My name is Kelly Gibbs, my mother and I were put into your protection program in 1991. I would like to know the progress on finding the person responsible for killing Jake Tyler. I was told the man had been killed however a family threat was keeping us hidden. When will this be taken care of?"

He typed a few things into his computer. "Ma'am you must be mistaken. The Gibbs case closed about a year after it was opened when the suspect Pedro Hernandez was killed by a sniper. Wait are you related to Jethro Gibb's from NCIS?"

"I am his daughter."

"Son of a bitch. Who is the agent you have been dealing with?"

"Umm Agent Saunders has been the case lead since the beginning. Why?"

"Agent Saunders…" He said typing a few things into his computer again. "hasn't worked for the FBI since 1992, he was fired for mishandling your case. Another agent, umm agent Jacob's was sent to notify you and your mother and take you back home."

"I need to speak with Agent Fornell please." I told him. He called down to his agent who appeared in the door way moment later. "Agent Fornell, you don't know me but I believe you can spread some light on a matter."

"Anything to help, what can I do for you ma'am."

"My name is Kelly Gibb's." He stopped short giving me a bewildered look. "Agent Saunders, did you know him?"

"Yes he was a slime ball and I have nothing good to say about him. He dropped off the face of the planet after he was fired from whatever case he was working on."

"That would be my case." I told him.

"Son of a bitch. Gibb's is going to have a heart attack."

"He hasn't been informed of the case but he know I am alive, he is not going to let this rest."

"I know Gibb's he's my closest friend. Can you identify the man who has been working with you?"

"Yes." He pulled up a photo of Saunders on the plasma against the wall. "That's agent Saunders." The secretary came in with a pitcher of water.

"Oh Agent Jacob's he ca e by to drop off his case work. I have it if you need it." She turned to leave.

"Wait that's agent Jacobs?" Fornell questioned.

"Yes sir."

"No Libby that's agent Saunders." The director told her.

"Well when ever Jacob's gets a new case or drops stuff off that him. He has id and everything."

"Director, Fornell he is techy, he could have killed the real Jacob's and taken over because he was fired." I pondered.

"Find him Fornell. Kelly, call you mom tell her to get away from the house and to get to DC right away. As of this moment you're going into protective custody and I assure you it won't be for long."

"No sir, I will call her but I am taking her to NCIS. I currently work there, my father works there. He will want to have us there."

"Good I'll call Director Sheppard and let her know what's happening."

"Thank you, Tell her not to tell Gibbs. I will do that myself."

I left the office and went right over to NCIS. I got up to the third floor and pulled my phone from my pocket. "Hey I thought you…" I heard DiNozzo say before I gave him the shush sign.

"Mom I need you to get to NCIS right away, drop everything. I don't care how scared you are this is life or death." I told her before hanging up. Gibbs had stood when he heard Tony speak to me. He watched as I ran up the stairs and to the director's office. My mother had told me before I hung up that she was in DC already shopping. She had to sneak away from Saunders to do it but she told me it was worth it. I stood on the ledge with director Sheppard, I saw my mom get off the elevator and walk past my father who was still standing. He looked from me up here to my mother who spotted the stairs and made her way over to them. She looked up and saw me and began to move faster. "Mom." I said as she approached me. I looked down and saw Gibbs still standing watching us.

"Kelly, what is so life and death." I still hadn't talked to my father so he was still out of the loop. I saw Director Sheppard signal him forward however I didn't see him move much.

"Agent Saunders is not who he says he is." She gave me a bewildered look that told me to go on. That's when I noticed Gibbs wasn't standing down below anymore, he was right behind my mom. "He was fired for mishandling our case originally, the agent who was sent to notify us was Agent Jacob's who Saunders most likely killed and is now impersonating when at the Hoover building. He is a bad man mom, we were free to go a year after all that crap happened. Hernandez is dead, the family threat is really nothing."

"Why is this being brought up now?"

"Because I told you the last night what happened at work with you know who."

"Kelly it has been 20 years okay, your father has moved on it's time for you to move on as well. I miss him like crazy and I wish everyday to see him again but so much time has passed his agents might not know everything about him like they claim to. I will talk to the FBI and we will figure all this shit out but I want you to quit here. I know you are an adult but it's..."

"Mother." I snapped. "turn around."

She did as I asked. "Jethro?" next thing I knew she fell to the floor with a thud. I flew to my knees as did my father.

"Shannon..." He asked. "Shannon, can you hear me?"

**Alright everyone second chapter is here. Hope you are liking this story. So far this is my favorite NCIS story I have written. REVIEW pretty please with a cherry on top **


	3. Chapter 3

"**Mother." I snapped. "turn around."**

**She did as I asked. "Jethro?" next thing I knew she fell to the floor with a thud. I flew to my knees as did my father.**

"**Shannon..." He asked. "Shannon, can you hear me?"**

I looked down at my mom lying on the floor. She slowly started to come around mumbling incoherent words. I stepped in front of my father to block her view to try and keep her from passing out again. "Mom." I said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She questioned forcing me backwards as she sat up.

"Please don't faint again." I told her sternly before continuing. "Dad is right behind me." I slowly moved out of her line of sight just in time for her to spring forward launching herself in his arms. Her sobs could probably be heard throughout the entire building. He held her close holding still while she shook.

"Gibbs?" She said forming it as a question even though my mother knew who it was without a doubt.

"Mom I have a little story to tell you both, it's about Agent Saunders and Agent Fornell here is going to help me…"

Gibbs POV

Yesterday when I saw that mark on Elizabeth Menroe's neck I thought I was going to fall over from shock. That mark belonged to my little girl, my little Kelly. I tried not to say anything but before I knew what was happening I blurted out "Kelly." She looked at me her eyes huge and then she took off like a bullet out into the pouring rain. Jen had kept her file under lock and key for some kind of security reason and so I couldn't get access to it to find an address.

Today she came back in called my Shannon, the love of my life in to NCIS saying it was life or death and then ran up to Jen's office, she didn't even look into the bullpen. Tony was standing staring after her. That's when it happened, I saw my beautiful wife who I have missed so much for all these years step off the elevator. Next thing I knew she passed out.

Kelly and Tobias finished explaining everything that has happened over the last twenty years and how this agent Saunders had fooled everyone. No one could really tell why he did it but I was sure gonna find out. Shannon had gone off with Tobias and Jen to look over what came next and how to catch Saunders while Kelly stayed behind staring at the blank flat screen on the wall. "You should call her you know." We all turned our heads when she finally spoke.

"Who are you talking to?" I questioned her. She finally turned around and faced Tony. I knew then exactly what she meant. "She's right, Maddie deserves better then you avoiding her." I told him guessing where this was heading.

"How did…"

"You two are really trying to keep it quiet, I'll give you that. However I heard you on the phone last month, you should probably have given each other code names like McGee does." Kelly burst out laughing nearly falling to the floor holding her gut. Tony turned and stared down at her before grabbing his cell out of his pocket. Dialing her number I assumed.

"He knows." Was all he said before moving out from behind his desk to take the call elsewhere, most likely to explain his weird behaviour.

"Kelly?"

"Yes?" She said turning to face me having collected herself from her laughing fit.

"It was you every year wasn't it?"

"Yes." She responded. She looked down to her feet. "It was the only way I could check to make sure you were still alive."

Tears were welling in my eyes as she spoke. I took a few steps and wrapped my arms around her shoulders holding my little girl close for the first time in twenty years. The last time I felt this happy I was standing beside Shannon's hospital bed holding my little angel in my arms for the first time, looking down at her beautiful face and kissing her soft forehead.

"Don't cry now dad that would ruin your scary tough guy image." She laughed.

"Screw it."

Kelly's POV

It has been three weeks since my mom came back to DC and all the shit went down, she now lives back at home with dad where she should have been all along. I know they have a ways to go before things can get to a normal pace, I mean Gibbs' thee Gibbs' has taken time off work leaving Tony in charge of everything, he is a pretty good boss though so I can't really complain.

I trudge through my mountains of crap piled not so nicely around my apartment and over to my bed, my cell went missing hours ago and I figure I should probably check my bed. I heard a loud knock on my door before I heard it open and footsteps making there way in. The smell of strong coffee assaulted my nose in a very good way. I looked up from my search that had me kind of sprawled out on my bed in an awkward way. "Kelly?"

"Hey Maddie, I am in here." I called out. I could hear the coffee being set on the table.

"Geez this place is a disaster."

"Thank you, I like to think of it as a method to my crazy lifestyle."

"That doesn't make much sense but I get it, mine is no better." She laughed.

"What's up?" I asked sitting up and crossing my legs in the center of my bed. She soon joined me, I could see a glimmer of a tear fighting to get out of her eye.

"It's Tony. Normally I would talk to Suz or Becca but they don't know him, they don't even know about him."

"Hey what are childhood best friends for?" I smiled.

"Tony got a promotion." She stated.

"That's a good thing right?" I questioned unsure of where this was going.

"He is now a team leader." She looked down at her hands slightly trembling. "In Spain." She finished.

"Holy crap, I can't believe he would take it, I mean he is so close with my dad."

"I know I thought he would work with Gibb's forever and that if our relationship went anywhere Gibb's would be happy, but Tony is leaving for Spain in two weeks." She started to cry. I reached forward and pulled my best friend into a hug. I let her cry it out mumbling sweet encouraging words. "Thank you for listening to me vent."

"No problem, what are best friends for." I smiled brightly earning a big grin from Maddie. "Well you know what helps mend broken hearts?" I asked.

"Ice cream?"

"Well that and shopping." I gave my best smirk.

"Perfect idea."

"But first I really need to find my phone which I was trying to do earlier. Oh and I smelt coffee?"

"Yeah it's most likely cold now." She said shyly.

"It's all good I have had like six cups already today." I admitted. We got up off my messy bed and my phone slipped off the side. I jumped down to grab it and made a bee line to my purse hanging by the door with my jacket. Our next stop the mall.

"I should have left the program a long time ago." I admitted as we sat at a little table by the ice cream place in the mall. "I mean I know I left over two years ago, I just shouldn't have been so worried about seeing everyone that I knew growing up. I was terrified to come home."

"Why?"

"I was afraid of your reaction but mostly I was afraid my dad had moved on and forgot about me."

"Gibb's forget yeah right. Anyway I know what you mean, who knows what would have happened had you come back two years earlier. But I wouldn't have reacted badly."

"I know that now Madd's." I smiled at her. Her response to that was to shove her ice cream in my face. So I shoved my against her nose.

"Alright, lets clean up and get some shopping done." She said.

After my shopping excursion with Maddie this afternoon I made my way over to my parents house. This being my first time back here since I was eight. I avoided the place for the last three weeks for fear of the memories it will most likely bring back. I knocked on the door lightly and waited. My dad opened the door wide looking at me like I had three heads.

"Why did you knock?"

"Um I don't live here." I said a little unsure.

"Come on in kid." I smiled at him as he used the old nickname he had for me growing up. I followed him inside, the place looked almost like it did before only it was really bare.

"It's not very homey." I commented.

"Yeah I took everything down after you and your mom, you know died."

"She hasn't put it all back up yet?"

"She has been working on the upstairs first."

"My old stuff up there still?"

"Exactly the way you left it." He told me, somehow I was not surprised. I made a beeline for the stairs leaving my coat and bag on the bottom step. I stood straight and still in front of the whitewashed wooden door that had Kelly spelled out in different animal stickers. Slowly I reached for the metal door knob and pushed open the door revealing the small pink room. The twin sized bed sat in the center covered with my old my little pony bed spread, the bedside table held the small horse shaped clock and the copy of Alice in Wonderland that my dad read to me every night he was home. My favorite dress was still laying on the floor by my desk right where I took it off the day before all hell broke loose. My dad was right everything wasexactly as I had left it that morning.

I made my way back downstairs and found my parents in the kitchen. "You know that is a bit morbid."

"What is?" My dad questioned.

"Leaving it that way, you really could have cleaned in out and donated all that stuff to kids who needed it, now it's all really outdated."

"I couldn't, that's the one room I couldn't change anything." I ran over to hug my father happy that he kept things the same, sad that he held on so tight, and mad that he didn't give it to someone who could have used it.

"I love you daddy." I said for the first time since having my dad back in my life.

"I love you to Kelly." He responded. For the first time in so many years I was happy, truly happy. I had everything I could ever want in my life, my mom, my best friend, a great job and coworkers, and my dad.

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. This is the end I hope you all enjoy it and I hope it leaves things in a good way. Please Review and let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, all characters go to Don P Bellisario (spelling?) and CBS **


End file.
